Dragon Age: The Warlock
by Arokhsteel
Summary: He was but a boy when it happened. A mage taken from his family and destined to die on the road to the Circle. Yet something intervened. The path is long and the story has changed. A spirit from a wayward world comes giving the child power and strength, the likes that Thedas has only seen once. Roth Surana the Warlock.
1. Born alone

**AN: I don't own Dragon Age, or World of Warcraft. **

Chapter 1: Born Alone, Raised Together

_9:10 Dragon, Somewhere on the road to Lake Calenhad_

_"__Magic exists to serve man. Never to rule over him."_ Those were the words that had been drilled into his head since he was taken. Since he was taken from his mother. The men in the armor, they'd taken him. Torn him from his mother's arms with no chance of saying goodbye, no hope of seeing her again. All because of his magic. As the eight year old boy lay on the hard ground, curling so as to keep himself warm he cried, trying to think of a happier place. They had been on the road for a week now, the cold Ferelden weather slowing them down on the trek to the Tower. The boy cupped his hands together blowing into them. Light and warmth ignited in his small hands, a small magical fire illuminating his shadowed features. Slightly pale skin, cracked lips shivering in the cold. Icy blue eyes once full of warmth now clenched shut, his short chestnut colored hair lightly capped with snow, small red lightly pointed ears hinting to his half-elven heritage. The boy shivered still even as the small fire provided what warmth it could. As he laid there, his body cold and stiff he felt sleep pull at him, a sleep unlike any he had since felt before. A shiver passed through him, somehow freezing his already freezing form as his mind slipped from him. Eyes relaxed before shooting open, the young boy blinked several times as he suddenly found himself standing upright, the ground under him and the world around him capped in darkness. He turned, looking all around him yet seeing nothing.

"**Your name.**" The Halfling spun, searching for the source of the voice but yet again coming up empty handed.

"Who's there?" the young boy asked, his voice shaking slightly. He remembered this place, although it looked different he knew this is where the monsters came from.  
>"<strong>Give me your name young one.<strong>" The voice spoke again, the sound echoing across the abyss. "**And I shall give you mine.**" The boy hesitated, the monsters always wanted his name, always asked and bargained for it only for him to reject them all. But this voice was… different somehow. No anger laced it, no contempt or lust drove its question.

"Roth Surana." The boy answered finally. Silence answered him. A touch on the shoulder jolted Roth into action. He leapt away from the presence he now felt behind him. Summoning what little of his gift he could to dissuade the creature from attacking. She, for the form the spirit had taken was most certainly female, eyed the young Halfling curiously, glowing eyes catching sight of the torrent of magic that surrounded the weakened boy.

'**Powerful.**' The being thought as she observed, '**Very powerful. He would have grown to be a force to be reckoned with.**' She 'frowned' as he searched his mind, seeing the words the Templars had drilled into the youth. She had seen the acts enforced upon the magi of this world. So unlike those of her own, and now her stood this boy, his magic strong, overpowering even at his young age. '**I can see why she mentioned him.**' The spirit bowed to the boy, smiling motherly as more and more of her features became visible.

"**Well met Roth. I am Danamacil.**" She announced. Roth eyed the spirit up and down taking note of the robes that was beginning to form over her.  
>"What do you want?" he asked, his magic calming.<p>

"**You are dying child.**" He flinched, unprepared for the blunt declaration but made no move to deny it. "**The Templars have done little to help you in your situation. You will be dead by the morn.**"

"Unless…" the boy continued, his magic coiling around him like a viper, prepared to strike. The spirit laughed, a soft melodious sound, amused by the youth.

"**So sharp a mind you have.**" She allowed, before her eyes sharpened, "**But yes, you will die unless you accept what I offer you. A gift, something that will make you stronger.**"

"The other monsters offered that too." Roth shot back quickly. The spirit nodded, her body's glow dying down before disappearing entirely. Roth blinked as he looked at the remarkably human spirit. Her face was dark and freckled, her golden eyes peering at him kindly from a curtain of blond and crimson locks. At her back a simple brown staff, her form covered in red and purple robes. "**True. But I am no monster.**" She said, kneeling down to the boy's level. "**I was a Warlock, a mage, like you. I summoned forces some might consider dark and used them for the Light. My offer to you is my strength, my magic. I will give you my skills and I shall teach you in them. This is what I offer you, young Roth.**"

Roth hesitated, his magic dissipating into the air. He shouldn't trust her, his father told him never to trust any of the monsters he met while sleeping. But no matter how he tried, no matter how he looked at her, he didn't _see _a monster.

"Why?" he asked, stepping forward to the woman. "Why would you want to save me?"

Danamacil chuckled lightly, "**I was told you needed help. So here I am helping.**" She reached out to him, waiting for him to take it. "**I should warn you however. Should you accept, and join my magic to your own, it will hurt.**" The boy looked at her outstretched hand for a moment before taking it. The woman smiled as his small fingers curled around her had as a child would with their mother. "**I give you my strength Roth Surana. May the two of us reshape the world.**" The dark world turned suddenly to light, blinding the young mage. Then the pain came. He screamed, his body burning as their magic danced and twisted together. Then the young mage lost consciousness. Leaving only Danamacil as she cradled him.

Roth groaned as he opened his eyes to the sight of a large and unfamiliar ceiling. He turned his head, taking the multiple beds that lay across the room he was in, some holding occupants, some not. One thing he noticed about each of the occupants was the blue haze that hung around them.

"**Magi. Like you.**" The boy jumped when he heard Danamacil's sudden voice, he turned his head to see her there, standing at beside his bed, invisible and cut off from all physical contact if the robed woman walking through her was anything to go by. "**Speak with your thoughts and I shall hear them.**" Roth blinked idly noting that the robed woman had said something to him before walking off, most likely to tell whomever was in charge of his recovery.

'It worked it take it?' he asked. The mage spirit nodded, "**Yes although there were a few… side effects of the act.**" She allowed, smiling guiltily. "**I've never come across a half-elf in my travels in life, and I've only had to mix my magic with beings of pure mana. Never before have I done so with another.**" Roth blinked as he did a quick check to see everything was in its right place. "**You won't be growing any tails or the like but the blood of your mother was far stronger than that of your father.**" Before he could ask what she meant images flashed before his eyes. His hair once short had grown and was dark as the night, his eyes like coals. His once lightly pointed ears now stuck up through his hair, and a good inch or two above his head.

"**The Templars assumed you attempted to cast some spell in the night although they know no spell that could have caused your change.**"She turned, ethereal eyes looking over the mages. 'What's that haze?' the boy thought, his black eyes searching.

"**Magic. The haze is the inherent magic that makes a Mage what they are**." She waved a hand, the air rippling at the action. "**You are currently at the Circle of Magi. Here you will be taught the ways of magic, learn to protect yourself against the demons of the Fade and more, all while you are forced under the boot heel of the Templars.**" Roth blinked as he tilted his head in confusion, giving the room a quick look over.

'Not a good place to be then?' He clarified, receiving a nod from the spirit. Roth pushed himself upwards, wincing lightly as pain pricked at him.

"**We will have to converse in greater depth later. For now, listen**" and like that she was gone, her form blowing away in the wind. Roth blinked as he noted the man that he hadn't noticed before, most likely because he was focused on Danamacil. He was old, his sink wizened, warm brown eyes looking at the Halfling warmly, like a father would look at one of his own. His hair long and gray, a short beard covering his lower face. Roth blinked, taking in the rather simple green robes he wore. He walked with a slight limp, using a staff to support himself.

"So you are the child I have heard so much of?" the man questioned, his voice while gentle still echoed with something else. "What might your name be then?" Roth shuffled nervously, before replying.

"Roth Surana, sir." The old man chuckled warmly, adjusting himself on his staff as he did so.

"My such manners for one so young!" he praised, amusement twinkling in his brown eyes. "You need not fear me my lad. I mean you no harm. I am Irving, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi," He gestured to the walls around him with a hand. "It is here you will learn to control the gift you have been given." Irving smiled as he held out a wizened hand, a small flame sprouting within it. "What do you know of magic child?"

Roth hesitated before speaking, "Mother told me lots about it. Said to guard myself from the monsters." He held out a hand, willing his magic forth. What happened was something only Danamacil expected. In her time she was a powerful Warlock, regarded as a prodigy among her peers and a force of untold destruction to her enemies. Given her magical strength and the boy's own magical aptitude it was no surprise when the boy had inadvertently summoned more magic in his one small demonstration than most magi do in the entirety of their lives. Wind rippled through the room, throwing nearly everyone off balance, Irving himself was only saved by the summoning a magical barrier on ingrained instinct. When all settled, every person in the large infirmary found their eyes drawn to the boy. Above his hand crackled a shining orb of electricity, the size of a large pumpkin. Irving looked at the young boy, eyes wide and disbelieving. He could feel the power thrumming in the orb, barely restrained by the boy's will. The old mage smiled warmly, reaching out a hand over the orb before with minor difficulty quelling the magic.

"Well well," he chuckled, smiling at the youth, "You know quite a bit I would assume then?" Roth shook his head, his dark hair dancing as he did.

"Not really, I just do what comes naturally." He explained, "My power has always been like this." Irving nodded once, his wizened visage unreadable by the youth. "Well you have potential, and a certain level of mastery over your gift. Here we you'll be able to increase that." The old mage stood his face crinkling as he smiled. "I look forward to seeing the mage you turn out to be." With that he turned and left, leaving the Halfling alone with the multitude of eyes that were focused on him. A quick glance revealed that nearly every Templar had tensed at the display of magic. Roth sighed, scratching his head and avoiding all eye contact.

"**Quite the demonstration.**" Danamacil teased, her ethereal form appearing seated next to her charge. She reached out ruffling the youth's hair. "**Get some rest. We will begin your road down the path of the Warlock later.**"

Four years later

_9:14 Dragon, Deep within the Fade_

Roth sighed as he walked through the fiery archway. Paying no mind to the multitude of floating rocks and land masses that he had long since gotten used to. His time in the circle had been one that while not the best certainly wasn't the worst it could have been. Sure there was the occasional Templar who pushed him and other mages around but he didn't really mind. Greagoir, the Knight-Commander of the Templars at the circle, was an ass but in the end he meant well and there were few injustices that went overlooked under his watch. He had even made a few friends in his time at the circle. One of them being a teen by the name of Jowan, he was a shy boy to be sure, and he oft had trouble in conjuring magic though he was five years Roth's senior. In fact Jowan was one of the few who weren't put off by Roth's magical prowess although he made no illusions his jealousy of it.

Roth shook his head filing away those thoughts for another time. Right now he walked in the Fade by Danamacil's orders searching for a Rage demon of significant power. Roth idly swiped a hand, banishing a cluster of floating islands from his path.

'I close.' He thought as he observed a pair of flaming pillars, the flames reaching up before bending backwards. 'I can feel the anger.' It was only a moment before he saw it. A great field of flame and ice, twisted statues and ruins lay about. And at the center of it all stood his quarry. Upon his observation of the twisted spirit he immediately recognized that he had been mistaken. The average rage demon came depicted as a creature of fire, its form consumed in flame and its body hunched. What stood before him now was a massive creature, its form more humanoid than most of its ilk. A halo of azure fire wreathed over the beast, its body incased in ice blacker than any shadow. Roth felt a slight chill crawl up his spine as he readied himself. He had come for a demon of anger. What stood before him was a spirit of Revenge. The young mage strode forwards, his eyes focused on the creature before him, just as its own eyes focused on him. Two bright wisps of maroon light locked onto him.

"**What business have you here dreamer?**" the demon demanded, his voice hard and chilling. "**I did not call you here, nor have I any desire to deal with you.**" Roth didn't answer, only opting to focus on the giant before him stopping a fair distance away from the beast. A low rumble echo from the demon, "**Speak worm!**" he growled, a wave of frost expanding outwards.

"My mentor sent me here. To find and bind a greater demon of Rage." He allowed. The demon tilted its head, a feeling of incredulity flowing from it.

"**Then your mentor sent you to your death mageling.**" The Demon paused, red eyes searching the Halfling. "**Or maybe not. You are joined with a spirit even now. A powerful one.**" Roth nodded; not at all surprised it felt his bond.

"My mentor, Danamacil, is the spirit you feel." The demon suddenly straightened.

"**That is an old name. One that was whispered here in the fade long before my forming.**" The creature stepped forward. Roth had to fight not to retreat a step himself. "**What reason could there be for the Demoness have for joining her power to your own?**" The creature bowed suddenly. A gesture so sudden that Roth almost confused it for as mocking. "**But I forget my manners. You may call me Dar'U.**" Roth blinked again taken aback. He was certain that the creature was a demon of Revenge but he wasn't acting very… revengy.

"You may call me Roth." The mage allowed. "Are all Revenge Demons like this?" he asked, eyeing the creature curiously.

Dar'U shrugged his massive shoulders.

"**Thus far no.**" Dar'U turned, maroon eyes focusing on something far out of Roth's own sight. "**I have not come across any other spirits like myself. But enough.**" The creature swiped a massive hand, a large ring of black ice surrounding the two of them. Roth immediately summoned his magic, twin orbs of fire appearing in each hand. "**You came for a demon to bind did you not Warlock?**" Roth didn't respond keeping his eyes focused on the demon before him.

"**Twould be quite the disappointment for you to return empty handed.**" Dar'U crouched, flaring his icy claws as he did.

"So a test of skill this will be?" The Halfling asked, his mage fire growing. The demon grunted. The halo of fire growing more intense.

"**A demon you need to bind and a demon I am. I must warn you though, it will not be a prize easily won.**" For a moment all in the fade was still. The fires that previously raged were now quiet. Then with the intent of ending the fight as quickly as he could Roth lashed outward. The magical fire flying forth in a torrent, racing for the demon. Dar'U scoffed, a wall of black ice blocking the attack.

"**Is that your best?**" he taunted. He would have continued had the fire not sudden bent around his defenses forming into two flaming hands. The demon growled, dodging with speed and dexterity one would never suspect a creature of his size. Dar'U laughed, summoning a wave of ice with a swipe of his hands, dispersing the flames. Roth suddenly found himself on the defensive, dodging and ducking under Dar'U's own fire.

With a flick of his wrist Roth summoned more of his magic, launching an orb of darkness at the demon. Shadow bolt, Danamacil had called it was one of the first spells she had taught him. It was one of the essential spells in a warlock's repertoire, through the act of summoning the evil and darkness within one's self or within another to fuel the attack a warlock could weaponize it. Thus the more darkness there was to feed on the more powerful the Shadow bolt. The best part however was the fact that the attack rarely missed due to the fact that the bolt seeks out the greatest evil to join itself to, or the brightest good to corrupt. This was something Dar'U learned the hard way as he was suddenly smashed into by the attack, he roared in agony as he felt his own energy feeding it.

He threw out a hand, the sky in the fade suddenly darkening before a barrage of azure fire bolts rained upon the mage. With a quick application of Rock Armor protected him from the majority of the damage but it still stung.

"Fall now!" Roth began, gathering his magic. "My enemy! My foe! I call upon the darkness! Rot! Writhe! Wither! Fall to the **Corruption**!" the air rippled, racing for the demon as he finished his chant. Dar'U recoiled violently as he suddenly found himself assailed by the shadows, black blades and claws of shadow striking at him.

"Demon of the dark, I bind thee! Demon of the dark, I entrap thee!" Roth bellowed, taking the opportunity. Two alchemic circles suddenly appeared on either side of Dar'U trapping his arms. "Hearken to me now, Dar'U creature of Vengeance." Dar'U roared, thrashing against the magical bonds. "Hearken to me now and know your master!" two more circles appeared, further trapping the demon's arms. Roth thrust his hand out, a torrent of indigo energy striking the demon.

"Do you submit?" the Halfling demanded, receiving only a growl from the demon. He pulled at the energy bringing the demon to his knees. "Submit!" he commanded, magic amplifying his voice. Dar'U struggled once more against his bonds before stopping. The spirit of revenge focused his gaze upon the boy.

"**Well done Warlock. Well done.**" He bowed his head, "**I am yours then, for as long as you have need of me.**" Roth blinked, once catching a hint of something. Smugness? Content? Whatever it was he knew not, he stepped forward and clapped his hands together, the alchemic circles closing over Dar'U's arms causing him to glow.

"So mote it be then." Roth announced. When the light died down, Dar'U was changed. His once massive hulking form, worthy of a pride demon, was replaced with that of something more man shaped. He stood at seven feet, towering over his newfound master, his body crystalline in nature and so clear that had Roth not been able to see magic he would have missed him. Dar'U looked down at his new body, taking note of the runes that were etched into his body symbolizing his binding to Roth.

"**Well done.**" Roth glanced to the side, seeing his master as she materialized next to him. "**You handled him quite well.**" She stepped forward, taking note of how the demon had knelt before her, his head bowed. A sign of respect and submission, to her and her apprentice. She supposed that Dar'U would do as his first demon; she would have preferred it be an imp or a voidwalker. Both of hers had served her faithfully over the years. Sadly it was not meant to be as both were out of the reach of her apprentice.

"**Get some rest.**" She told Roth, ruffling his hair affectionately. "**You will need it for your next task.**"

Three years later

_9:17 Dragon, The Circle of Magi_

Jowan sighed helplessly as he observed Roth, his best friend taking a drink from his cup as he poured over the large tome he was currently reading. He never understood how he managed it but Roth was always in the library after lessons. Looking over the books it held. He glanced to the side taking in the pile of books he had yet to read, then to the much large pile of books he had. It confused and irritated him to no end, he was nearing his twentieth year and he still hadn't undergone the Harrowing, there were several other mages younger than him that had gone through it and yet here he was still an apprentice.

He hated it, and although his friend had yet to undergo the Harrowing he was still a mage of far better prowess. Still he found him here, easily the most adept of all the apprentices, studying away. He took to his studies like a dragon to the air. The strange thing about his friend that he had noticed him disappearing in the middle of the night. He even followed him one night, he watched as Roth effortlessly avoided the templar guards, as if he knew their patrol routes by heart. However what surprised him most was how in that night he saw Roth make his way to the repository, unseen and unheard by the two guards posted at its doors. Jowan quickly returned to the apprentice room and quietly lay in his bed, making sure none noticed his absence. He was terrified for the longest time, fearful of what would happen to his friend if caught. But it seemed his fears were for naught, just before sunrise Roth returned and quietly slipped back into his cot.

It took Jowan almost a week to muster up the courage to confront his friend, but now that he was here he felt his confidence leave him. He was sure his friend would do him no harm but he had a presence about him. It became most apparent when he used his magic. Whenever Roth cast a spell a heavy weight would fall over him, his breath would leave him. He'd even heard some rumor among the younger apprentices that he was a Pride demon, or possessed by a Pride demon.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Roth suddenly asked never taking his eyes off his book. Jowan jumped in surprise, taken aback. "You've stood there looking pensive for the past ten minutes." He marked his page before closing the book. "I didn't think it would take you this long to come up to me about it." The Halfling looked up, black eyes staring into Jowan's soul. He smiled, leaning forward as he clasped his hands.

"So then, what do you want to know?"

Thirteen years later

_9: 30 Dragon, Tower of the Circle_

Roth kept his face neutral when he was awoken in the dead of night by the Templars. He had a very sneaking suspicion what was going on as he followed the mage-hunter up to the top of the tower. Taking note of the seven Templars that were missing from their patrol routes. When he finally arrived at the top of the great tower he was greeted to the sight of those Templars, as well as the First Enchanter Irving, and the Knight-Commander Greagoir. Although Roth could care less about the Templar commander, he smiled at the sight of Irving. The wizened mage was something of a father figure to the Halfling, although he never truly took part in his teachings, Roth would occasionally visit the old man, speaking to him on anything.

"Magic exists to serve man." Greagoir began, causing Roth to grimace. "And never to rule over him. Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium. Ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin." Roth bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing the angry retort that he wished to let out.

"Your magic is a gift… and a curse. For demons of the dream realm, the Fade, seek to use you as a gateway into this realm" Irving stepped forward, catching Roth's sour look, "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, it is there you will face a demon."

Roth smiled inwardly, 'I doubt any demon could match Dar'U in ferocity.' He thought. A low rumble filled his ears as he felt an invisible hand nudge his shoulder.

'**And you do well to remember it.**' The demon announced cheekily. Dar'U was an interesting summon to have, he stood next to the mage, invisible to all but Roth himself. It both amused and worried him that a demon of Dar'U's own strength, bound or not, could so easily avoid detection by the mages and Templars.

"I suppose there is a reason I'm only just going through this now?" Roth spoke, his question directed at Irving. The old man glanced to the Knight-commander.

"There was doubt that you would pass the Harrowing." He said simply. Roth sighed; dropping the subject he got the picture anyway. "Doubt" was just another way of saying 'the Templar order is worried you'll grow too powerful'. He stepped forward taking note of the small font of lyrium. He extended a hand. And the magical ore shinned brightly before a flash of white consumed the room. When it died down, Roth stood, still as a statue in the center his face expressionless.

Greagoir turned to Irving, glaring at the old man. "I would appreciate if you did not give away our secrets Enchanter, The grand clerics are right to fear the boy." Irving scoffed, leaning into his staff.

"Yes of course let us attempt to deprive one such as him the chance to prove himself; I'm sure your Templars would be able to subdue him long enough to perform the Rite on him." Irving shook his head, old eyes focusing on the boy before him. "Roth has a spark within him that I have not seen in a long time. That boy will pass the Harrowing, and go on to shake the world to its very core." Greagoir sighed, rubbing his temple.

"That is what I am afraid of Irving."


	2. Dreams

**AN: I don't own Dragon Age, or World of Warcraft.**

Chapter 2: In Dreams He Fights

_9:30 Dragon 21__st__ of Harvestmere, Unknown Realm in the Fade_

Roth rolled a shoulder, taking in the scenery of the Fade. The skies were burnt orange; the ground formed itself under each of his steps. The air he now breathed tasted like smoke. Dar'U appeared next to him, the demon's transparent form glowing slightly. Roth sighed, observing the landscape around him, by all rights this was the lair of a demon of rage. He could feel the anger, the hate that polluted the air.

"**Newborns.**" Dar'U growled, grasping onto a piece of floating rock. "**So eager to please, to be of use.**" He scoffed tossing the stone to the side.

"This is the lair of a demon of pride."Roth announced, stepping forward as he did so, "This realm of the fade is far to Isolated to be anything else." He glanced to the side, catching sight of a twisting bridge. "Regardless we must move forward, I have no desire to remain here long enough for the Templars to slay me."

The paths of the Fade are difficult to traverse; one might walk in a straight line yet end up leagues behind them. It is an art to traverse the realm of dreams. To any other mage finding a way to the demon would take hours as the fade formed their path for them. But for Roth, it was a simple task of moving through space. He spread his magic outwards like a miasma, changing and twisting that which it touched.

"What is this?" a voice asked as Roth passed an overhang. He looked upwards to see a small field mouse standing upon it as if it were the ground. "A new lamb thrown to the wolves, fresh and unprepared like all the others. It isn't right that they do this, the Templars." The mouse shifted, looking off into the distance. "Not to you me anyone."

"I will not fail." Roth said dismissively.

The mouse chuckled. "You say that now. So have countless others before you. Look at me, look at what can happen" the mouse glowed a bright light before changing. Roth raised a single eyebrow as the mouse became a man, adorned in red robes, his face dirty and aged. "Allow me to welcome you to the fade." He said gesturing around himself. "You can call me… Mouse."

"Charmed" Roth deadpanned, walking past the shapeshifter. "Excuse me but I have something to do so please move." Mouse relented, a smile on his face. "Follow if you must, watch if you want." Mouse chuckled, seemingly amused by the Halflings attitude.

"You will learn." He allowed, "Or you will die. All the same I think I'll watch you. There's something different about you." With that he changed back to a mouse.

'**I'd advise caution with that one Roth.**' Dar'U warned, '**You know he is not what he says he is.**' The Halfling scoffed as he walked down the path, ignoring the boy as he rambled on. The walk through the fade seemed long, the paths fighting against Roth's influence as he commanded it to form a straight forward path.

"There lies the demon." Mouse suddenly spoke, pointing off to the side. Roth followed his direction, finding bowl-like land mass, flames licking up at the edges of it. A long path leading to it and passing through two separate realms. The first and closest of the two was large hill, atop it some kind of iron construction. The second was a forest, dark and dank. Even from the distance that they now stood Roth could see the large thick webs that encompassed and covered it.

"So a clear path is before us." Roth sighed, his hand glowing with magic. He was halfway tempted to bend and distort the path, make it so they would travel directly to the demon but he was curious. Thus far his interaction with the many denizens of the Fade had been restricted to finding and hunting for a second demon to bind, though none could match up to Dar'U in sheer power. Roth shivered at the thought; demons became stronger over time due because they had more time to feed upon the negative energies that created them. However Dar'U admitted to being only one, maybe two centuries old yet his power and influence rivaled that of a demon which had spent nigh a thousand years walking the paths of the Fade. The sheer amount of vengeance, the anger required to create a demon such as Dar'U in so short a time would need to be tremendous. And the intake of such an emotion would need to be near constant to empower him to the level it has now. It was the reason that demons of revenge were in such short supply. Only Humans and the like could ever feel vengeance and it was too often confused with blind rage. Revenge and rage walk such a fine line that in some cases the two are difficult to distinguish.

'**We must not linger.**' Dar'U reminded, nudging his master. '**You have a test to complete and I'll not see you struck down by some witless templar.**' With a nod Roth continued down the path. As they came closer and closer to the hill a loud ringing echoed, not dissimilar to a hammer striking an anvil. Roth blinked when the shape of the building came into focus Roth found that it was a tent… made out of swords. Some of the blades were of elven make, others distinctly dwarven. All were seemingly fused together, some bent and warped out of shape. The Halfling entered the tent through a man sized opening. Roth cursed as he pulled his foot back suddenly, taking note of the multitude of swords, hammers, and war ax's that littered it.

"What spirit or demon would obsess over something such as this?" Roth questioned, picking up a rather mangled dagger. The ringing filled the air once more, drawing his attention to the lone inhabitant in the room. It looked too be a man, his armor shining like starlight, a golden hammer in his hand. He brought the hammer down on an obsidian anvil, beating the hot metal on it into shape. After three or so strikes his lifted the metal, now a sword. Roth fought not to gape at the weapon, it looked to be something that would turn dwarven weapon smiths green with envy, power radiated from the object. The spirit however seemed exasperated, for he sighed once before he tossed the weapon to the side. It struck the side of the tent and was bent horribly out of shape.

"**Speak your business mageling.**" The spirit suddenly spoke, not turning around.

"I come here on my Harrowing." Roth announced, bowing slightly. "I've come to ask for your assistance in that matter spirit." The spirit scoffed , turning to look at the mage, his face hidden by a helm.

"**So another mortal has been thrown into the flames and left to burn then?**" he shook his head. "**Such a cowardly test, your Harrowing. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill.** **Instead they cast you unarmed into the fade.**"

Roth chuckled, "I am many things spirit. Unarmed is not one of them." The spirit nodded, his eyes passing over Dar'U for a fraction of a second.

"**So I see.**" He allowed, "**I am Valor, if you must know. I must ask what use I could be to one such as you. The wolf that hunts you knows not that it hunts a dragon. What would you ask of me?**" Valor gestured around himself to the assortment of bent and mangled weapons. "**Nor do I think I would be able. I search for the perfect weapon, the purest expression of combat. That demands my attention.**"

"Could I ask you to compose a weapon for me, something that I could use in my further travels?" Roth asked, stepping forward.

The spirit turned fully so as to face the mage, interest clear in his posture. "**A weapon to use? Both inside and outside the fade?**" Valor looked back to the anvil, the very air around it shivering as such a prospect. "**Such an act would require immense power and will. To form an object within the fade and construct it outside… it would be perfect.**" He ran a gauntlet covered hand over the anvil. "**Where would you summon the power to do such a thing?**" Roth made a gesture with a hand, causing a dozen gems to appear.

"These are called soul gems. They are the remnants of one's soul when it has been extracted and forced into a physical form. I keep them on me at all times." He gestured to one of the largest, its shine bright, its color a deep purple. "This is the 'soul' of a desire demon I came across many years ago." He offered the gem to the spirit, causing him to shy away slightly.

"**So you would offer the power of those you have vanquished as the energy required to make this weapon?**" Valor asked, looking over the assortment of gems. "**Well then mortal. Let us see what you have what it is we will create.**" Roth smiled as he stepped forward.

_9:30 Dragon 21__st__ of Harvestmere, Harrowing Chamber_

Irving sighed as he looked upon his pupil, old aches resurfacing as he stared at the boy's back. He knew the boy could handle any task set before him but he worried none the less. He knew that Greagoir was all too eager to put the boy to the sword, his skill as a mage frightening the Chantry and Templars alike. Normal Harrowings sometimes took hours as the mage fought the demon within the fade. And while only half an hour had passed he still hoped his student would finish soon, for the Templars were growing anxious. Suddenly the wizened mage felt a pull and dread filled his heart as energy befan to pour from the boy. It couldn't be, he reasoned. There was no way that his brightest student would fall so easily and so quickly to the demon. He would have wept in not for the sudden glow that encompassed his back. Strings of energy flying upwards to meet him. The light twisted and formed energy, demonic energy flowing to it. All stood stock still as the energy took the shape of a staff. When the magic died down what hung at his back was a staff like none Irving had ever seen. It looked to be made of Silverite as it gleamed in the low light of the chanber. It its top a perfectly circular purple gemstone sat whilst several other smaller similarly colored gems orbited it by some unknown force.

"Enough!" Greagoir, commanded, stepping forward as he did. "Templars-"He most certainly would have continued if not for the force field he walked right into. The Knight-Commander let out a growl of frustration as he rebalanced himself, cursing as he did so. He let loose a Dispel, a Templar ability meant to rob the mages of the magic that made them so dangerous. The force field reacted to this magic.

Violently.

The wave of magic that repulsed itself from the barrier tore the Knight commander from his feet, launching him and three other Templars backwards, cracking the ground under them as it did so. Irving could only gape at the staff and the barrier it had produced, a field that was seemingly immune to the Templar's ability to break magic.

"Greagoir wait." The mage urged, stepping in front of the Templar as he pulled himself upwards. "This will get you nowhere." He gestured to the magic barrier. "T'would be a fool's errand to continue." Greagoir snarled, pushing the Enchanter to the side, the lyrium in his veins burning.

"I refuse to sit idly by as a demon situates itself within one of the towers most powerful magi!" He jabbed an armored finger at the old man. "I warned you this would happen Irving! I warned you that a demon would find and take hold of the boy! He should have gone through the Rite of Tranquility! Now we must slay him." Irving's face grew dark, his hunched form suddenly straightening. A great shadow passing over the hall.

"Do not presume to lecture me Greagoir!" he roared, his kind voice now hard like the very stone beneath them. "I will not have one of my pupils turned lifeless because of your petty fear!" The Templars shied away from the mage, Greagoir found himself at a loss for words. This was a side of the old mage he had never- nay, he had forgotten existed. It was easy to forget that Irving was the First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, he was an old man and he was very hard to truly anger. Greagoir backed away, motioning for the Templars to do the same.

"Very well, Irving." He bit out, "You will be held responsible for the death he causes." With that he turned, ordering the Templars to take positions around the shield.

_9:30 Dragon 21__st__ of Harvestmere, Realm of Valor_

Roth smirked as he adjusted his grip on his staff, admiring the low light it gave off. He turned to the spirit, taking note of how he had yet to take his eyes off the staff they had created.

"**Strange.**" He spoke, holding a hand out, Roth obliged placing the staff in Valor's now trembling hand. "**Never before have I felt anything like it.**" He turned to the mage giving the staff back as he did so. "**I fear I will never create another like it. I thank you mage, for while it is not the perfection I sought it is a different kind of perfection I did not know existed. Go now.**" With that Valor turned and was gone, the tent of blades vanishing into the air taking all traces of the spirit with it. Roth gave his new staff a look once more before placing it at his back.

"Starlight." He said, as he continued down his path, dark eyes focused on the forest ahead. "That will be your name." He made a glance over his shoulder noticing how Mouse stood still, his eyes focused on Roth and filled with curiosity. "Coming?" Roth questioned, a single eyebrow raised. Mouse shrugged once before following, unaware as Dar'U followed close behind him. When they entered the forest Roth scrunched his nose as a putrid scent suddenly assaulted him. It smelled of death and some kind of body odor.

"**What power is this?**" a low rumbling voice asked, echoing all around them. "**The mortal that Valor saw perhaps? You'd do well to watch yourself mage.**" Roth scanned the dark forest, attempting to see past the shadows and the thick webs, but he only caught sight of the back of some large creature. "**But perhaps I won't let you out… perhaps you could be my meal for the day.**" The mage scoffed shaking his head as he did so.

"You would be a fool to attempt; I have come across greater spirits than you and crushed them." The form came closer and closer before it stood a few yards away. Far enough to still be hidden by shadow but close enough to see the eight eyes that peered at him like he were a slab of meat.

"**True enough, but I cannot just let you pass through my realm unchallenged. What shall you pay in tribute to me?**"

"He's powerful." Mouse spoke, stepping forward as he did. "He could teach you to be like him." The failed mage recoiled violently as he jumped backwards, barely avoiding the shadow bolt Roth launched at him. "His form I mean!" The apprentice cried out holding his arms up.

"**Teaching him would be too much trouble, he's too attached to his current form.**" The demon retorted, "**You however would make the better student.**" Mouse shook his head waving his hands as he did so.

"You wouldn't make a good…spider" he guessed. "The form you have is too big. How would I hide?"

"So speaks the coward." Roth sneered, cutting his eyes to the apprentice. Mouse turned, anger blazing in his eyes.

"A coward-" "Would have run and hidden himself from the world." Roth glared at the mage. "To be here so long so as to lose attachment to your human form enough to change would take years, and when that happened you could have chosen to become anything and instead you became a mouse. A coward is what you are." Roth turned from the man before he could retort cutting back to the demon.

"For what price will you teach him?" the demon was silent before chuckling, the sound echoing across the forest.

"**How about a game? A series of riddles, answer them correctly and I'll teach him my form. Incorrectly and I devour all of you.**"

"Speak then." The demon laughed before settling.

"**Everything has one, yet none shall lose it. What is it?**"

"A shadow." Four eyes blinked, surprised with how sudden the answer came.

"**A warm up, I assure you. The more you take the more you leave behind. What am I?"**

Roth rolled his eyes, clearly this demon wasn't that old. "Footsteps." A growl filled the air. Roth chuckled inwardly, apparently it wasn't the most patient of demons either.

"**Scarcely is the father in this world when the son can be found sitting on the roof.**" The demon ground out.

"Fire and smoke." Roth sighed, "I grow tired of this. Speak your final riddle, so that we may begin your lesson to Mouse." The demon snarled stepping forward.

"**I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in sun, but I'm never out of darkness. What. Am. I.**" The demon came closer still becoming fully visible in the low light of the forest. Roth scowled as the giant spider before him looked diseased, boils and sores alike covering its body.

"The letter S." Roth sighed as the spider-demon lunged forward only to be impaled mid strike by Dar'U. The creature struggled and squirmed as his claws extended until they appeared clear out its back, all eight eyes wide and disbelieving as Dar'U slowly became visible.

"**T-t-traitor!**" The spider gagged, limbs stilling. "**Why save a mortal?**" Dar'U only grunted, tossing the demon to the side, with a groan Roth began walking forward, paying no mind to the demon as it began to freeze over.

"What a colossal waste of time." With a swipe of his hand the forest parted, a path forming. "Are you coming?" He called out, turning to face a shocked Mouse.

"W-what?!" he stuttered, "How did-"Dar'U shoved the apprentice forward, almost sending him face forward into the ground.

"**Move mage.**" He rumbled, forcing the stuttering apprentice ahead. The final trek to the last spirit was quick but irritating as Mouse was constantly glancing over his shoulder. When they arrived in their final destination Roth was treated to the common place sight of a Rage demon, its form wreathed in smoke and flame.

"**So it comes to me at last.**" The demon spoke, its voice echoing with war cries of age old warriors. "**Soon I shall see the world of the living through your eyes Warlock. You will be mine, body and soul.**" Roth scoffed, bringing Starlight out.

"You know what I am and still you persist? Foolish." He slammed the staff down, the earth under it cracking as he did so. "The power I wield is beyond that which you could possibly hope to contend with, and it's two against one."

The demon chuckled, "**Amusing. Have you not told it of our… arrangement Mouse?**" The mage shuffled uncomfortably, glancing down at his feet.

"I-I-" he stuttered, shrinking away from the Warlock and his demon.

"I spoke of Dar'U demon." Roth sighed, rubbing his forehead as he did so. He cut his eyes to the mage, "You can drop the act demon. Only a fool would believe your tale." Mouse said nothing at first before his eyes narrowed, with a flash the young mage was gone, and there stood a demon of Pride.

"**Clever mage.**" It praised, not bothering to hide the annoyance in its voice. "**But you are a fool. You and your ****_pet_**" he spat the word like it was poison. "**Cannot hope to match the both of us.**" Dar'U chuckled, shaking his head as he stepped back. He knew Roth well enough to know he was going to have fun with this.

"Truly?" The Halfling inquired, "How arrogant of you." Starlight's glow doubled , blinding the two demons as Roth spoke again. "Know what you face! Witness the magnitude of that which you sneer at! Cower! Run! Hide! Wallow in **Fear** as you learn your PLACE! Let **Terror** be all you know!" In that instant Roth was gone, his form disappearing like dust in the wind. In his place stood creature like none the two had seen before. It stood tall, the size of a man, fire and shadow encircling it, a great expanse of shadow spread from it like a fog, entrapping the two demons in darkness. The fiery beast strode forward, a great blade of flame in its hands. The two demons retreated from the sight, terror rising within them. The creature raised the blade, preparing to strike them down. Then it was over, the creature was gone, the terror that which once held them in an iron grip was but a memory, yet still they felt empty. Before either could question this they screamed as they suddenly collapsed, their forms being pulled inwards to the center of their beings. For a moment they resisted, a futile effort as they collapsed completely, all that remained was the two purple crystals that hovered in place. Roth sighed, scratching his head as he turned, willing a portal into being.

"Let's get out of this place." With that he stepped through the portal, exiting the Fade.

_9:30 Dragon 22__nd__ of Harvestmere, Circle of Magi_

Roth groaned lightly as he awoke, rolling a shoulder in hopes of loosening the knots in it.

"**So finally you awake.**" Danamacil spoke, appearing next to the young man. "**You don't normally take this long to wake up after a trip into the Fade.**" Roth shrugged, pushing himself out of his cot.

'Must have been the Lyrium.' He reasoned, 'I've never used it to enter the Fade before, nor have I been dragged so forcefully to it,' he streached. 'T'was an unpleasant experience.'

"So you finally awaken." Roth turned, glaring at Jowan as he walked forward. "They brought you in this morning, I would have been worried if I didn't know you as well as I do." Roth shrugged again before he froze, a quick glance over his shoulder revealed something that made his blood boil. Starlight was absent. Roth growled, his eyes momentarily flashing with power.

"I know that look." Jowan groaned, rubbing a temple. "The First Enchanter told me to inform you to see him as soon as you came to." He turned, "Come see me afterwards in the chantry, I need to speak with you."

Roth grunted once as he passed his friend, a scowl etched into his face. As he stormed through the tower, ignoring the idle chatter of the other apprentices as they gossiped on one thing or another, two young girls seemed to be rather engrossed in their conversation as he passed. It took him a few minutes but he passed the library where he had spent so much of his time in, he glanced over the countless tomes that the shelves held. When he finally did arrive at Irving's office he saw Greagoir, Irving, and a third man he did not recognize. He was dressed in a deep navy leather tunic, a silverite breast plate with what looked to be a griffin emblazoned on it fastened to his chest. His feet covered by boots that looked to be of fine make although they were certainly well worn. He carried a dagger and long sword at his back. His face was covered by a thick black beard, his hair tied back into a knot. However the strangest thing about him was the magic Roth felt inside him. It was something old, darker than any demon he had ever encountered and… singing? Roth blinked twice as he reached out slightly to the presence only to recoil when it struck back. A strange song filling his head before Danamacil violently stomped it out. He shook his head once before noticing the man's gaze was locked on him.

"… many have already gone to Ostagar." The Templar grunted, "Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've commited enough of our own to this war effort-"Irving smiled thinly, amused.

"Your own?" He questioned, chuckling "Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Is it just that you are afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually _use_ their Maker-given powers?"

Roth felt his anger shrink slightly, while many mages saw Irving as someone who only compromised and never fought, Roth himself knew that the old man was simply doing the best he could. Mages didn't have any _true_ pull in the circle. They were wards of the chantry and subject to its laws. Sometimes a Roth needed to see the man like this to remember that he was a mage to, trapped in this tower like all of them.

Greagoir snarled, pointing an accusing finger at the First Enchanter. "How dare you-"

"Gentlemen, please." The third man intervened, his eyes still focused Roth. "Irving, someone is here to see you."

Roth took in a breath composing himself before he stepped forward. Irving smiled nodding to the Halfling. "If it isn't our newest brother in the Circle. Come child." Roth forced a smile, noting the sour face Greagoir was making.

"This is…" the third trailed of, glancing at Irving.

"Yes." He confirmed, a proud smile gracing his lips. " 'Tis he."

"Well Irving," Greagoir ground out, his face somewhere between furious and neutral. "You're obviously busy. We will discuss this later." With that he stomped out, stopping only to shoot a glare at Roth.

"**Still the charmer.**" Danamacil deadpanned, rolling her ethereal eyes at the man's retreating back.

"Of course." Irving sighed, before turning back to the Halfling. "Roth this is Duncan Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden." Roth felt his ears twitch, he glance at Duncan.

'So this is a Grey Warden.' He thought, he had of course read about the Wardens. How they would be there at the start fo the blight, and how they always stopped it. 'Is what I felt something special to Wardens?'

"A pleasure." He allowed, bowing to the man.

"I expect you've heard of the War brewing to the south? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the King's army at Ostagar."

Duncan gave a quick nod, "With the darkspawn invading we will need all the help we can get, especially from the Circle. The power mages wield is an asset to any army. Spells prove very effective against large groups of darkspawn."

"Duncan you worry the lad with talks of darkspwan on what should be a happy day for him." Irving intervened, giving the Warden a look. The enchanter turned back to Roth, smiling sadly. "The Harrowing is behind you, now you are officially a mage your phylactery was sent to Denerim."

Roth scoffed lightly, glaring at the ground. "My leash you mean."

Irving sighed, shaking his head. "Now child, 'tis not that bad. We must prove that we can handle the gift we have been given responsibly. Magic is looked upon with fear and suspicion. The phylactery is but a small price to pay if we ever hope to grow in the world." He moved to his desk producing a set of green robes, a ring and a rosewood staff, numerous runes carved up the side. Seeing the staff Roth scowled and began to open his mouth in pretest before the old mage forcibly pressed the magical instrument into his hands. His eyes widened ever so slightly as he felt a pulse of magic very neatly hidden behind several layers of Arcane and Spirit magic. Roth smiled, looking up at the man catching the understanding and amusement in his eyes.

"I accept them with great joy First Enchanter." He said, slinging the staff over his back.

With a nod Irving gestured to Duncan, "would be so kind as to escort Duncan back to his room child?"

" 'Twould be my honor." With that he turned, Duncan following after him as he stepped out of the Enchanters office, smiling all the while.

Irving watched the two leave with a shake of his head as he turned back to his desk. He now had less pleasant work to get back to.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything be fixed, sorry for the strange web code BS. Thanks to those who pointed it out to me as this didn't show up in while I was typing it but it seems to be fixed now so sorry for that.<strong>

**Arokhsteel**


	3. Uncertain

**AN: I do now own Dragon age or World of Warcaft**

Chapter 3: His Path Uncertain

_9:30 Dragon 22__nd__ of Harvestmere, Circle of Magi_

Roth smirked cheekily as he walked leisurely down the hall, leading the Grey Warden to the guest wing. He supposed he didn't give Irving enough credit, he'd just assumed that the old mage had allowed the Templars to take Starlight and put it into the repository. But the old man had managed to do something he didn't expect, not that he was complaining about it. Roth could almost imagine the whole rant Greagoir pitched at the Enchanter. The demands he might have thrown at the old man regarding the Halfling.

"You seem quite pleased with yourself." Duncan prodded, a single eyebrow arched in amusement. Roth glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, the smirk never leaving his face.

"So what if I am master Warden?" he challenged, receiving a small chuckle in response. Roth gave the man a quick look, not sure what to make of him. He could feel and see the dark magic that inhabited the Warden but he couldn't see an ounce of darkness in the man himself. All he saw when he looked at the man was someone who had seen battle, someone who had watched horrors take place. Someone tired.

"You spoke of darkspawn." Roth began, "What exactly did you mean?"

Duncan's face twitched once, but Roth couldn't discern what it was that flashed across his face. "A horde has formed in the Korcari Wilds in the south. If left unchecked they will strike north into the valley." The man sighed, rubbing a temple. "We believe that an Archdemon is leading the horde." A chill passed up Roth's spine, the air cooled as he shivered at the word. Archdemons, thought to be the Old Dragon Gods of the Tevinter Imperium, corrupted by the blight and turned into beasts greater to that of any demon, thus the name.

"Urthemiel, Lord of Beauty." He whispered, the name flashing into his head.

"Hmm?" Duncan questioned, focusing on the Warlock.

"Nothing…" Roth dismissed, waving a hand as he did so. "But if you Wardens are correct and there is an Archdemon behind this horde." Roth stopped, turning fully to face the Commander. "That would mean that the Fifth Blight is upon us." Duncan gave a short nod, his face set in a frown. "So the King is mustering an army in the south to destroy it." Another nod.

"That is why Irving and Greagoir were arguing. You need mages to help fight the darkspawn but Greagoir is reluctant to let them go." He scoffed, "Stubborn fool is afraid of what will happen then. Afraid that the birds will find they love the Sky they were born to fly in, rather than the gilded cage they reside in." Duncan's frowned.

"Dislike him though you may, he is a good man. I respect the strength of his convitions." Roth felt anger flare within him, a retort rising to the surface before suddenly quelled.

"I guess I should have expected that." He laughed bitterly. "The Wardens have always been about duty and honor. 'In Peace, Vigilance. In War, Victory. In Death, Sacrifice.'" He recited, gaining a surprised look from the Warden. "The Wardens have always been the defense against the blight. Little else matter to you." He shook his head, continuing down the hall. 'We should continue on our way." Duncan did not reply, though Roth could feel his eyes boring into his back.

"**Such a sad thing.**" Danamacil lamented, watching Duncan. "**So quiet in their pain, so brave in their suffering.**" She sighed. "**This is to be it then…**" she looked up towards the sky, ethereal eyes searching. "**Is that to be his role?**" The spirit received no answer.

"And here we are." Roth sighed, gesturing to the guest wing. Duncan gave a short nod, walking past the Warlock.

"Thank you for escorting me." He said, giving the Halfling one last look before entering the wing. Roth watched the door close with a groan. With a quick turn he made towards the Chantry, grumbling all the while. When he entered the Chantry he had to force himself not to cough as a flurry of incense and burning candles assaulted his nose. He swiped at the air as he gave a quick look over the small chapel. His eyes narrowed when he took note of how suspiciously empty it was save for one mage at a prayer alter. Then he noticed Jowan standing at the far end of the room with a Lay Sister. He moved to them, taking note of the woman's white and red robes, amber hair tied into a bun. Jowan glanced to the side, catching sight of his friend just as he arrived.

"Good you're here." He sighed, a relieved smile finding its way to his lips. "We should be safe here." Roth arched a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

"Safe in the Templars favorite haunt?" he questioned before gesturing to the woman. "I'll also assume that you know there is a priest standing right there." The Sister smiled, nodding her head to the door.

"We can see the entrance from here. Should anyone enter we'll change the subject." Roth made a glance over his shoulder to the mage behind them but the woman waved him off. "She's been there for the past fifteen minutes, she won't notice us."

Jowan stepped forward, looking sheepish. "I told you I… met a girl correct?" he asked, rubbing his head. "Well, this is Lily."

"Ah." Roth sounded, looking rather deadpanned. "So you've been courting a Sister then?" He gave the woman a look. "You have my deepest condolences." The woman smiled, giggling lightly into her hand as Jowan groaned.

"I'm afraid I'm only an initiate, I've yet to take my vows." Lily corrected, smiling at the Halfling. Jowan's face hardened, prompting Roth to straighten.

"As you know I've yet to go through my Harrowing. Correct?" Roth's face darkened, he had a pretty good idea where this was going. "I've discovered why. They intend to make me Tranquil." Every muscle in Roth's body clenched, he gnashed his teeth, eyes flaring to life at the sound of that word. Tranquil. A word he hated more than anything, a fate he hated more than anything. The Tranquil were mages who either by choice or by force had their connection to the fade, and their magic, cut off. This was done in with the idea that a Tranquil mage would be less susceptible to possession. It also robbed a person of their ability to feel, have dreams. They became a husk, walking the earth. Existing only to continue its existence. In a perfect world only the only ones who would walk such a path are the ones who chose it for themselves. But the world they live in was far from perfect and The Rite of Tranquility was forced on those the _Templars_ thought were too weak, or those who they believed would be too dangerous as mages. Roth was fairly certain that he would be Tranquil several times over if not for Irving.

"Where and how did you learn of this?" Roth bit out, barely restraining his anger. Lily looked down sadly before speaking, her tone careful.

"I saw the document on Greagoir's table. It authorized the Rite on Jowan… and-" She paused, looking at Roth and then Jowan.

"And?" Roth growled out impatiently. "It takes two senior council members to authorize the Rite, so who was the bastard the signed it!?" Lily looked uncertain, before she finally spoke…

"First Enchanter Irving."

… and promptly drove a spike into his heart. His anger vanished in an instant, the magic he had been ready to summon, died with a fizzle. Shock vibrated through his being. He didn't say a word; he just stood there, eyes wide in shock. Disbelief written all across his face. Jowan continued his tone low and careful.

"There's a rumor about me." He spoke, making a quick glance around to see that no one was listening in. "People have been saying I'm a blood mage. They think that making me a circle mage will endanger everyone." As Jowan spoke Roth's face became increasingly calm, all emotion falling from his visage. "So I need to get into the phylactery chamber and destroy mine, then I will be able to escape with Lilly."

"And so you need my assistance." Roth stated, monotonously. "I've been planning to leave the circle for years."

Jowan nodded, his face set in a stern expression. "We've also learned the password to the basement, all we would need is your magic to enter and then we could get through to the repository." Roth said nothing, his face unreadable. Jowan faltered slightly; unnerved by the empty look he was receiving from those coal black eyes. "W-well also require a rod of-"

"No." Roth said suddenly cutting of the apprentice. For a moment Jowan dared not move his eyes wide with disbelief.

"W-what?" he asked, fear crawling up his being. He was a lackluster mage, something he had known for years, even after he talked to Roth and he started to help him he wasn't much of a mage. But he also wasn't the most confident man, years of being passed by much more competent magi made sure of that. Without Roth's help he knew he was as good a Tranquil, something that gnawed at him not stop.

"Retrieving anything from the storeroom is too risky. Owain sends has reports sent to Irving whenever something is taken." Roth turned on his heel, glancing over his shoulder once. "We move at midnight Jowan. My _friend_ will guard Lily. Ensure that when the time arrives she will make her way to the basement safely." He began walking, a barely noticeable shroud following him. "Be ready." With that he disappeared. Leaving Jowan with the task of convincing Lily that his _friend _was a spirit he met within the Fade. Meanwhile none noticed the only other mage in the Chapel. A young woman who had long since stopped her prayers, brown eyes wide in disbelief. Her body remained frozen long after Jowan and Lily left, it wasn't until her mentor came, shaking her out of her frozen state did she come to her senses.

_Dragon 9:30, 22__nd__ of Harvestmere, Circle Basement_

"**I thought I taught you better than this.**" Roth flinched at the sound of his mentor's voice; he glanced at her, catching her disapproving gaze. Her ethereal eyes harder than the stone under his feet. "**Plans executed for a foolish cause fail twice as hard and twice as fast.**" Roth shook his head, pulling his staff from his back. With a pulse of magic the enchantments around it shattered. The Rosewood, disappeared, giving way to Starlight's silver glow. He couldn't understand it, Irving had given him his staff, most likely he had lied to Greagoir about where it was, there was probably a doppelganger of it somewhere in the repository. What reason would Irving have to do that.

'Why allow me to keep this and then sign to have Jowan become Tranquil?' he thought, turning to his first obstacle, the first door to the phylactery chamber. 'Irving had to know I would learn of it, and fight to learn who it was who allowed it. He's known me far too long to think anything else.' He placed a hand on the door, feeling the Templar magic pulse under it.

"Regardless." Roth finally spoke, his eyes scanning the wood. "I will continue with the plan. I've got most of it figured out due to Dar'U's reconnaissance." Danamacil shook her head, her frown still present.

"**This is folly but do as you wish. I hope you know what you're doing ****_Naz'beca._**" She allowed, using her pet name for him. Roth turned, opening his mouth to speak only for it to click shut. He turned sharply, feeling a shot of magic run up his spine. A signal from Dar'U, and not a good one.

"Damn it!" He cursed, dashing up the stairs and out into the tower's main hall. He growled when he caught sight of a group of three Templars as they surrounded Jowan, swords drawn. He threw a hand forward, his anger fueling the shadow bolt he launched. The dark attack smashed into the first of them, the dark attack slammed into his exposed back. The Chantry warrior crumpled like a ragdoll, prompting his two comrades to turn to Roth. That was all the opening Jowan needed as he threw his hands forward, fire leaping from his fingers and enveloping the two in an instant. Before either could speak the a door to the far side of the room broke open, Lilly running through it, Dar'U just behind her. The demon flicked his wrist back at the door, a wall of ice rising to block the entrance.

"Lily! Jowan!" Roth called out, gesturing to the basement. "We must move quickly! Come!" The two complied, running into the basement, Roth and Dar'U following right after.

"We're finished!" He heard Lily cry, the Chantry initiate holding Jowan tight. "We've no way out!" Roth closed the door, with a quick breath he raised a hand, a wall of stone closing over the door.

"We must continue on." He announced, turning to his two partners. "We have no path but the one before us." He stepped forward, summoning a shadow bolt into his hand.

"But will we escape!?" The priest questioned, throwing a desperate look at the Warlock.

"I will deal with that." He held out the small orb to Dar'U. The demon would have smiled if he had a mouth to do so but he merely settled for holding a hand over the orb. Lily and Jowan blinked as the dark orb steadily grew. The shadow that seemed to make it up growing darker. Soon a shell of ice began to form over it until a orb the size of a pumpkin hovered over Roth's hand, covered in a thick sheet of ice.

"What are you doing?" Jowan questioned, eyeing the orb with trepidation. Roth cut his eyes to his friend, the coal like orbs shining with power.

"Opening the door." He stated simply before simply releasing his hold over the orb. The ice incased shadow bolt hovered for only a moment before it shot towards the door. The wards protecting it reacted immediately, a shield materializing to block the attack. For a moment all was quiet as the shield held against the attack, before it shattered. The shadow bolt obliterating the wooden door and continuing on homing in on a second door just behind it. The attack rushed for the door, only to suddenly begin to slow, the ice incasing it cracking as the shadows within it diminishing. Roth scowled, taking note of the multiple wards that were glowing bright across the door.

"Silence wards." He growled. "Seems we'll need to take the long way around." He looked down at his friend. "Get up. We need to move." Jowan nodded, motioning for Lily to move forward. Roth closed a second wall of earth behind them as he passed the first door's broken remains. Danamacil sighed, eyeing her student as he led the two to the repository.

"**So different.**" She turned, feeling a presence appear next to her.

"Taught him well." The being spoke, its voice echoing in a thousand different tones. "Will need more."

Danamacil sighed, eyeing the being. "**Yes.**" She agreed. "**He's grown powerful. But he does need to grow more.**" The being only nodded. "**Why him my lady?**" She asked, nodding to Roth. "**What reason do you and the others have for doing this?**" The being was silent, Danamacil almost began to speak again before it spoke.

"A Witch oversteps her bounds." The voice was angry, venomous. "Believes she knows the way of the world, and what it needs. She is a fool, willfully blind to the world before her and still preaches sight." A pressure rose, pressing down on the spirit. "She is ignorant yet claims to know all." Then it was gone. Danamacil felt the weight leave her, and the being with it. She let out a relieved breath, her ethereal form shaking slightly.

Roth shivered as he walked, glancing backwards at the sudden appearance of a powerful magic before it sudden disappearance. He would have loved to turn around and learn what could produce such a powerful feeling but he didn't have the time to do so.

"Keep up." He made a wide with Starlight, encasing several Sentinels in stone. "We're close to the storage area." With a flick the Sentinels shattered. When they did arrive at the storage area it was filled with all different sorts of relics, most of them Tevinter. In one corner Roth saw a large glass globe encased by several golden rings, and at it center was a single glowing stone. At another corner sat a rack of staves of multiple shapes and sizes. One looked as if it was composed of molten rock, fire dancing up it. Another looked to be a gnarled tree branch, a constant haze of smoke rising from it. What drew his attention the most was the third, as it gleamed and shone in the light of the storage room.

'So this is it.' He thought as he approached the disguised staff. 'The staff Irving used in the place of Starlight.' Out of curiosity he let out a pulse of magic, dispelling the illusion. What it revealed was a deceptively simple staff, looking no different than any of the staves normally given to new mages but he could feel a corruption in the magical instrument but what surprised him was how familiar it felt. It felt like the dark magic in Duncan. The Halfling blinked, he reached out and took a hold of the staff only to recoil when that strange song suddenly filled his head. He released the staff, letting it clutter to the ground with a dull thunk, the song dying soon after. 'What is this?' He thought, eyeing the staff for a moment before he turned. Wanting nothing to do with the evil object. It was then he noticed something about one section of one of the walls. Though it was covered by a book case he could see the mortar was degraded. He began to move only to stop short when a voice spoke.

"_Greetings._" Roth spun on his heel letting out a startled yelp, drawing the attention of Jowan and Lily. Roth blinked when he observed the speaker, a stone statue modeled to look like a guard of some kind.

"You… talk?" Roth asked, eyeing the statue curiously.

"_I am the essence and spirit of Eleni Zinovia, once consort and advisor to Archon Valerius._" She, for the voice was certainly that of a woman, spoke "_Prophecy my crime, cursed to stone for foretelling the fall of my lord's house._"

Jowan stepped forward, eyeing the statue with intrest. "An Archon? One of the ancient lords of the Imperium?"

" '_Forever shall you stand on the threshold of my proud fortress,' he said, 'And tell your lies to those who pass…' _" Eleni intoned. "_But my lord found death at the hands of his enemies and his once-proud fortress crumbled to dust, as I foretold._" Roth opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He glance over his shoulder to see Lily looking frantic.

"Don't listen to it!" she begged, "The Tevinter lords dabbled in many forbidden arts! This is a wicked thing!" Roth scowled, shaking her grasp from his shoulder.

"Magic forbidden by the Chantry you mean?" he hissed, he turned from her and back to the statue. "How did they do this to you?" he asked, stepping forward, his eyes searching for magic.

"_Weep not for me, Child. Stone they made me and stone I am, eternal and unfeeling_" Eleni voiced, sounding neither sad nor angry. "_I shall endure 'till the Maker-_"She stopped suddenly, Roth saw the magic that surrounded her rippled. "_W-what is this?_" She questioned, sounding… astonished? "_Destiny torn asunder! Fate made anew! The paths have changed!_" Jowan frowned grumbling under his breath.

"What is this ambiguous rubbish?" He scoffed. "I can do it too: The sun grows dark, but lo! Here comes the dawn!"

"Stop talking to it." Lilly insisted, "Please." Roth ignored the initiate stepping forward eyeing the statue, feeling all its focus upon him.

" 'Fate made anew'" he recited, "Your fate then?" he raised a hand, glowing a deep indigo. "Then you know what I'm about to do."

"_Fate has changed and with it the world._" The spirit of Eleni repeated, sounding… different, "_I… I think I would like to watch the world change with you._" Roth nodded with a smile. He gently laid his hand upon the statue's chest. The purple energy spread like fire over the stone in an instant. Then just like that the power retreated, the energy climbing back up Roth's arm and disappearing. The statue was silent for the longest time before a crack appeared. Then another, and another until the entirety of the statue. And then without a sound, the statue crumpled to pieces, the magic that had preserved it so long now gone, the spirit that once inhabited it gone.

"W-what did you do?" Jowan asked, blinking at the stone rubble.

"I released her." Roth said coolly, lifting a hand to the degraded wall. "Now move. We've wasted enough time." Jowan jumped as a wave of pure magic flew from his friend's hand, breaking through the wall as if it were little more than paper.

"That should lead to the phylactery chamber." With that he turned from the broken statue, barely pausing as he stepped over the broken stone of the wall as he entered the phylactery chamber. A shiver passed up his spine when the near freezing cold air pressed against his face. The chamber looked smaller than Dar'U described it, several orbs of magic hovered just near the ceiling, bathing the room in an azure light. Then he saw it, at the top of a small staircase were several tall shelves, each with filled to the brim with vials of blood.

'This is it.' The Halfling thought to himself, smirking slightly. Suddenly a muffled boom filled the air, soon followed by a much louder and clearer boom. "Damn it!" He cursed, he turned to the two lovers, "Move! They've broken through!" It was for naught as while the two attempted to join their companion the door to the chamber swung wide open, Greagoir and a unit of Templars filling the room, surrounding the trio before anything could be done.

"So here you are." The Knight-Commander growled, his shield and sword at the ready. "Assisting a blood mage," His eyes cut to Jowan and back to Roth, scowling as he took note of Starlight. "I've always known you would turn out as such. I just didn't expect such brazen action."

"Enough Greagoir." Roth's face scrunched up as he took in the sight of Irving, the old Enchanter's face unreadable. "They're defeated." He focused on Roth, eyes blank. "I'm disappointed in you." Roth flinched slightly, cursing himself as he did. Irving was like a father to him, someone who always seemed to be on his side. Even if he was angry -furious- at the old mage, it hurt to actually hear those words. "You could have told me what you knew of this plan, and you didn't."

"As if you care for the mages!" Jowan barked, glaring at the old Enchanter. "You just bow to the Chantry's every whim!"

"Enough!" Greagoir roared, "At Knight-Commander of the Templars here I sentence this apostate and blood mage to death!" He turned to Lily, eyes burning, "And the initiate, who has scorned the Chantry and her vows, shall go to Aeonar." Roth bristled at the sound of the Mage-prison. He had read of it many times, a prison to where those who have been exposed to blood magic, a trial by fire to see if one was possessed. He turned watching as Lily became white as a sheet, he saw the look in Jowan's eyes. He felt the fool as magic welled up with in him, reaching out to his blood- his Maker damned blood! In that moment he made a choice, one that would be the first of many that would forever change the face of Thedas forever.

"No I-" Jowan began only for Roth's declaration to drown him out.

"Dar'U!" In an instant the demon was there, like a force of nature he tore though the surrounding Templars, Greagoir and Irving jumped back just in time to avoid the demons claws. They were however not spared the sound of metal twisting and tearing, the strangled cries of the Templars as Dar'U tore them asunder.

"What!" The commander cried, his eyes wide in surprise, "You! You are the blood mage!" Roth made no answer, he merely lifted a hand, one of the fallen Templar's blades flying to his hand. For a moment none dared move or speak. Irving who had been unreadable was now watching with wide unbelieving eyes. And it was there with all the focus on him Roth made his choice. His slit his wrist. Ruby liquid fell from his opened vein gathering on the ground below him.

"You know something funny about the magic used to make a phylactery Greagoir?" Roth asked ominously, the blood at his feet rising to form an orb, shadow gathering around it. "The magic marks the blood of a person as it is, thus marking them. Each mage that has ever passed through the tower has that magic flowing through them." The blood darkened, thickening as Roth applied more magic to it. "The magic is incredibly potent, shining like a beacon. It is this effect that enables the Templars to hunt mages." The blood looked more to be a type of sludge now, churning and pulsing with power. "However this is the fundamental downfall of the phylactery. For should it be destroyed the magic marking the mage will linger and prevent any secondary attempts to make another." Greagoir's eyes widened, darting to the shelved phylacteries. "Once this magic is cast it can never be done so again on the same person. It is here I stand." He raised his hand, aiming at the shelves. "It is here I cut the leash you have upon so many of us." The Templar rushed forward with a cry, attempting to stop the Warlock. Roth smirked, before firing the magic. The bolt of shadow and blood sailed through the air, slamming into the shelves. In that moment every single phylactery of the apprentices of the circle of magi ceased to be. Many were launched back by the expolsion as it shook the tower to its very core, but Roth stood fast, weathering the blast. When the dust settled moonlight shone through, revealing Roth's attack had broken a hole into the outside world. Roth turned, looking to his two shocked and disoriented companions. With a quick command Dar'U hoisted both into the air, following his master as he made a dash for the opening, and for the first time in twenty years, Roth tasted the free air again.

_Dragon 9:30, 22__nd__ of Haverstmere, Somewhere above the Circle_

The being smiled when it saw the earth erupt, her chosen and his summon entering into the world from it.

"A good first step." She said, looking of towards the Korcari Wilds, star filled eyes glaring at the power that rested within it. Her chosen was strong, but he would need to grow stronger. She sighed, turning away from the power, crimson tresses dancing as she did so. She had made her change, it was now up to Danamacil to help her chosen grow. "Still, "She spoke, "This will be more than enough." With that she was gone, little more than dust upon the wind.


	4. Fate

**AN: I don't own Dragon Age, or World of Warcraft.**

Chapter 4: Chosen by Fate

_Dragon 9:30, 23__rd__ of Harvestmere, Somewhere in the Bannorn _

Roth grit his teeth, leaning against a tree as he attempted to catch his breath. Hours of nonstop running. Hours of running from the Templars. He glanced to Dar'U and his two passengers, he let out an exasperated sigh when he saw Lily thrashing in the demon's grip, having forsaken shouting at him to release her some while ago. With a quick nod the demon released the two, dropping them rather unceremoniously. The initiate squawked at the sudden action before scrambling to her feet, attempting to gain as much distance as she could from the mage.

"You're welcome." The Halfling drawled out, giving the woman an annoyed look.

"Keep from me blood mage!" the initiate hissed, her eyes darting to Jowan as he pushed himself upright. "T'was you all along. You were the one who the Templars wanted!" Roth shrugged, paying the initiate no mind.

"Why?" Jowan asked, confused. "Why would you do this?" The new found apostate shook, his hands clenched. "I was prepared to do what I must, prepared to live with the consequences." Roth shook his head, scowling as he did.

"Because you're my friend." He stated, black eyes hard, "You were about to make a choice of which you would have regretted." Jowan flinched, directing he gaze downward.

"Stay your tongue maleficar!" Lily cried, "All of this is your fault! Had you not turned to so dark and corrupted magic…" he turned to Dar'U with a sneer, "Had you not consorted with demons, none of this would have happened." Coal black eyes cut to the woman, causing her to flinch at the intensity in them.

"Corrupted you say?" Roth questioned, taking a step forward. Jowan blanched, just then realizing his loves words.

"Wait Roth she-"he began only to be silenced with a look.

"I despise people like you." The Halfling hissed. "You and so many like you. When you look at the world all you see is black and white, deeming all that you don't understand evil." He took another step forward, Lily retreated one back. "I despise the Chantry and all its fear mongering, how they paint mages and magic as monsters to be feared and hated. How they say we are nothing but a danger." He raised a hand, flexing it as lightning danced across his fingers. "Then there are the Qunari." Lily paled slightly at the word, having heard of the horned giants, "They cage my kind, trap us. Cut our tongues off, sew our mouths shut, chain us like slaves." The lighting arced, lancing to a nearby tree, causing Lily to yelp.

"Do you know what a mage's name is under the Qun?" Roth asked, continuing his advance. "Saarebas, meaning 'dangerous thing' To them mages aren't even people, they are things! Weapons that must be locked away forever lest they do harm, and what's worse that we're forced to accept it!" Jowan opened his mouth only of Dar'U to take a rather firm grasp of his shoulder, dissuading him. "And all I hear are the same arguments, the same Fenedhis! Always 'Magic is dangerous as fire is dangerous.' Or 'We must forever safeguard from the dangers of magic.' All excuses!" Lighting arced up Roth's side, taking on a dangerous red light. "Magic is neither evil nor good, black nor white. Magic is a medium, an extension of the mages will. Even the most 'good' of magic may be used for evil! As the most 'evil' magic may be used for good! What matters is intent!" Roth suddenly stopped his face set in a scowl, he glared at the woman for the longest time before he threw his arms up, belting out a yell as he did so.

"But why do I say this to you? You are naught but a Chantry initiate, a fool who has long since shown her lack of reason and traded it for blind stupidity!" Jowan stepped forward, breaking from Dar'U's grip.

"That's enough!" the apprentice roared, "You've long since made your point, now leave her be!" Roth turned, a shadow bolt cradled in each hand, his eyes flashing with power.

"Or you'll do what?" He dared, not noticing the dark magic beginning to crawl up his arms.

"**Enough Roth!**" Danamacil sudden commanded, her ethereal form appearing next to the Halfling, "**I will not have you use your powers like this!**" Roth flinched feeling his control over the shadow magic waver slightly as she exerted her will over his magic. Roth blinked, glancing down at his shadow bolts before banishing them, shaking his hands as he did so.

"We make camp here." He announced, turning from his friend. "Dar'U," The demon turned, focusing on his master. "You keen on finding some game?" The demon flashed with light, the closest thing to a smile he could give.

"**Of course, any preferences?**" Roth shook his head, turning to one of the many trees. With his orders Dar'U disappeared, fading from sight. With a wave of his hand he cast several glyphs of warding and repulsion, insurance to keep the wildlife away. It wasn't long before night fell, covering the land in shadow. Roth had set up a small campfire, using it to cook the sloppily skinned dear that Dar'U had managed to catch. Roth would have been annoyed but he had to give the demon credit, it had to be hard to skin anything with claws meant for stabbing and not cutting. The warlock shook his head; glancing at the stone tent he had assisted Jowan in making.

"_You are quite impatient aren't you young one?_" Roth turned to the voice, smiling as he took in the sight of Eleni, former prophet of the Tevinter Imperium. She appeared in dark robes lined with silver, her face was that of a woman on her thirtieth year or so, her hair red like blood. She smiled knowingly at the boy, aged hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. "_I can feel the unrest within you._" She assured him, turning in the direction of the Circle Tower. "_The Templars will not find you this night._" Roth chuckled, regarding the spirit with a look.

"I suppose that's the best I can hope for from someone who peers into the future." He allowed, before turning back to his still cooking meal. "Took you long enough to reform though." He paused, suddenly thoughtful, "Although I suppose it was rather quick given how long you were bound to that statue. All in all I guess this is the best thing that could have happened." The Halfling smirked, directing his words inwards. "I suppose this means you'll have someone other than Dar'U and myself to speak to now right?" Danamacil materialized with a huff, her face set in a pout.

"**That is assuming you talk to me at all.**" She accused with mock hurt, "**Some days you don't even speak to me lest it be for training. How unfortunate am I that my bonded one would ignore me so.**" She moaned dramatically slumping slightly as she did so. Eleni smiled, chuckling as she did so.

"_Tis most unfortunate._" She agreed, patting the elder warlock on the back. "_Fear not Danamacil The Undying, Bane of the Fallen King. For I will keep you company._" Danamacil straightened, her golden eyes focused.

"**It has been a long time since I've been called that.**" She shifted, "**All who know it have either left this plane of existance or are long dead. How did you come to know it?**" Eleni's smile didn't falter as she nodded.

"_The future was once all that was open to me._" She admitted, "_But now that I am connected to Roth, and by extension to you the magic the two of you wield has allowed me to see back into the past._" Eleni's smile twitched as she placed a hand to her head. "_It is strange though, I can see so much, Roth's past, your own._" Eleni sighed, "_Although, things can become clouded at times. I was able to glimpse back at your past._" Roth arched a single eyebrow, curious.

"You can view past and the future? A useful skill." Roth turned, pulling his dinner from the fire. "How about an example?" he asked, taking a bite out of the meat. Eleni's eyes flashed once before she spoke.

"_You were conceived on a hot summers day, born to Pearls._" Roth gagged, spitting out the chunk as he did. Danamacil let out an thundering laugh, he sides shaking as she did.

"Pearls?" Roth echoed, coughing lightly as he did. "The only Pearl I know is 'The Pearl'. The Denerim brothel." Roth winced, coughing once to clear his throat. "Are you telling me my mother was-"

"_Of course not._" Eleni denied, "_T'was your father._" Roth blinked once. Twice. Three times before his brain finally registered what it was the prophet had said.

"Ah." Was all he could muster before turning, suddenly wanting nothing to end that particular conversation.

"_All this aside you need to go south._" Roth blinked for the fourth time, confused.

"What lies to the south?" He asked.

"_Ostagar. And the Wardens._"

Roth gave the spirit a look. "Why there though?"

"_It is where your fate lies. For it is there the world shall change._" The spirit's eyes glazed over, "_Black blood stains his lips his path chosen, Grey shall be his path. The beast raises its hand, a body clenched within, his arm burns as he accepts the golden outsider's offer, the brand forming. Eyes set forward on the horizon; he shall redeem his honor and conquer the madness and power that once consumed him._" She shook her head.

"**A premonition.**" Danamacil stated, her arms crossed, "**A glimpse of the future to come.**"

"_Correct._" The prophet confirmed.

Roth glanced downward, thinking. "You're sure my path lies to the south, in the Wilds?" Eleni gave a quick nod. With a quick sigh Roth nodded. He might as well follow the visions of a prophet, the last who didn't head her word did cause the entirety of his house to crumble. "Then to the south we go."

_Dragon 9:30, First day of Firstfall, Somewhere in the Bannorn_

Roth groaned as he heard Lily gasp sharply, shying away from Eleni as she appeared suddenly. Something that Roth had learned was that Eleni wasn't invisible like Danamacil, her ghostly form served only to further convince the Chantry Initiate that he was a blood mage having not only bound a demon but also a Tevinter spirit to himself. She had stayed as far from him and as close to Jowan as she could over the past week, Roth found it irritating but dealt with it. At least she didn't scream anymore. Roth glanced back at his friend, watching as he nursed fire in his palm, heating his shivering love. Despite Lily's protest Jowan insisted that they follow Roth to the south, he firmly believed that as long as they traveled with him they would have a chance at evading the Templars, even though Roth's phylactery was still intact Jowan had faith in his friend that no matter what, the Templars would never catch him. A small smile found its way to the Halflings lips. It was touching for someone to have that much faith in him, and he knew that going against a loved one, especially for Jowan, was a tough thing to do. It was also nice that he didn't give him much trouble over the half truth he had told them about Eleni being released, it was true, just not the whole picture. His slightly good mood was stolen as a shiver ran up his spine, reminding him of the cold weather. A scowl replaced his smile as he turned, briefly igniting fire between his hands to warm them. He hated the cold, ever since that night all those years ago, he absolutely hate the cold. He'd rather deal with scorching sun over a mild chill any day. He tensed suddenly turning slightly, coal black eyes searching the forest.

"Roth?" Jowan questioned, noticing his friend's focused gaze. "Is something-"he didn't finish as Roth whipped out Starlight, twisting the staff just in time to deflect a dagger.

"Templars!" The Halfling roared, summoning magic into being. He was too slow as a vial filled with some liquid sailed through the air, shattering as it struck the ground. A gust of black smoke erupted from the ruined vial, encircling the trio.

"Da-" Roth began only for something to crash into his throat, causing the warlock to gag. On reflex he threw his arms out, a concussive force following, launching his assailant, and the smoke, backwards. Roth coughed roughly as his wind pipe expanded, his throat sore from the attack. He blinked as the attacker came forward with surprising speed only to get blindsided by Jowan's Stonfist spell. Roth managed to catch a glimpse of the attacker, their body obscured by a dark cloak.

'Not a Templar.' He thought to himself, 'Bandit maybe?' The rouge regained his footing quickly turning to Jowan, a dagger glinting from under his cloak. Lily came up with a ferocity that surprised Roth, using a rather large branch he was even more surprised she could lift. Her attacks were hard but unbalanced, still she pushed the bandit back before he suddenly twisted away, causing the initiate to over extend with a strike. With a quick kick she was sent sprawling back to Jowan.

"Cringe! Despair! Let the world crash around you! Become aware of how **Feeble** you truly are!" Roth chanted out, emerald magic swirling around the attacker. The person, wobbled slightly, catching themselves as they fell to a knee. Dar'U appearing behind him, claws at the ready.

"**Make a move mortal.**" He snarled, "**Give me another reason to end your pitiful life as slowly as I deem.**"

"Who are you then?' Roth demanded, "A bandit who thought we'd be easy pickings?" The attacker shook their hooded head, still under the effects of Roth's curse.

"I'd expected you to fight." He, for the voice was certainly male, stated "I did not expect a second mage, nor a Chantry Initiate with combat training." Roth's eyes narrowed as the man chuckled lightly, something was familiar here. "And there's the demon at my back. But never the less I have seen what I needed to." The man pulled his hood from his head, revealing an aged face, a dark beard covering it.

"D-Duncan?!" Roth stuttered, his eyes wide. Jowan and Lily looked equally surprised, the latter's mouth slightly open in shock. "Why did you attack us?" Dar'U pressed his claws into the Wardens back.

"I told you of how a Blight is forming to the south." He stood upright, paying Dar'U no mind and shaking off the curse Roth had placed on him in record time. "I tracked you using this." He held up a hand, holding a silver ring in-between his fingers. Roth recognized it, the ring of the First Enchanter. Irving's ring. "A spell was cast on it so that the holder could always find its brother ring." Roth blinked before glancing down at his hand, and more specifically his Circle ring. "Irving gave it to me in the hopes that I would find you before the Templars."

"And do what?" Roth questioned, his grip on Starlight tightening.

"Offer you a choice." Duncan stepped forward, Dar'U moved to stop him but Roth waved him off. "There are too few of us Grey Wardens in Ferelden. With The Blight we need all the help we can get. So I offer you this, join the ranks of the Wardens." Roth blinked in surprise. Join the Wardens? Him? "You have skill in magic never before seen, and your companions have some mettle to them. You would be a great warrior against the darkspawn. Though I expected only you t'would seem there are two others might join as well."

"What?" Jowan voiced, "Us? Why? And when did we ever say we would join your order?" Duncan frowned shaking his head as he did so.

"It is either join the Wardens or be on the run from the Templars and Chantry for the rest of your lives." Duncan pointed out, "In the Warden's you would be outside of Chantry rule and free from being hunted by them." Roth scowled, he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Eleni had said his path lies to the south. Ostagar and the Wardens were in the south. This was most likely the path she had said he was meant to take.

"How does one even become a Grey Warden?" he asked, lowering Starlight ever so slightly.

"I cannot say." Duncan replied immediately, "It is a tradition known only to those in the order. Should you accept, you will be put through trials that must be completed." Roth bit his lip before glancing at his two companions and back to the Warden Commander.

"Why would you work so hard to find me?" he asked, "I disregarded the rules of the Circle to assist an accused blood mage in escaping. I destroyed the phylacteries of all the mage apprentices at the tower. Hell I've even used blood magic! Why would you want such a person in your ranks?" Duncan smiled kindly, stepping forward.

"You risked everything to save a friend. You did what you thought to be right when you destroyed the chamber. What's more you sacrificed yourself, making yourself the target to save him." He pointed to Jowan. "While I was not there Irving told me of your actions. And it is too rare a thing to find someone who sacrifices so much for a friend. It shows a kinship not often seen in our world." Roth sighed, allowing himself to relax.

"Very well Warden." He conceded, "I will follow you." Jowan blinked before stepping forward, his face set in determination.

"If he will join you then so shall I." He placed a hand on Roth's shoulder. "I'll not abandon you aver all you've done for me." Lily shuffled on her feet, uncertain. Her eyes flicking between Jowan and Roth. She didn't trust Roth, he was a blood mage a maleficar.

'Although,' she thought glancing to her lover. 'Jowan's a maleficar as well now. A mage outside chantry control.' She couldn't trust Roth, but she would trust her love's trust in him. Just as she stepped forward the image of a man with ridiculous blue hair and overly large strange red tinted glasses. She shook the image off before speaking.

"If you are certain Jowan…"she began, causing all eyes to focus on her. "Then I shall trust in you." She turned to Duncan, bowing slightly as she did. "I will also join your ranks Warden… if you'll have me."Duncan surveyed the trio before nodding, he gestured a ways south west.

"There is a small village two days from here, we shall go there to get the three of you supplied." He turned, "After that we travel through the Imperial Highway to Ostagar."

_Dragon 9:30, 3__rd__ of Firstfall, Lothering_

Roth shuffled his new robes uncomfortably the midday sun bearing down on him, it was heavier than he was used to but he would adapt. He glanced down at the padded robe and couldn't help but draw similarities to Duncan's own Warden clothing, while his was undoubtedly made for one who worked with the shadows, his was more of a long coat than anything, his hands covered by fingerless gloves. A chain mail tunic fitted over his chest and behind the brown leather of the robe, his feet covered by worn boots. He looked over at Jowan, who bore similar attire, Lily standing beside him, dressed in leather armor, a javelin tipped with steel at her back. Roth chuckled when he remembered her face when they had asked her where it was she learned to fight. She had stated that she was the daughter of a minor noble how had taught her from the moment she could walk how to wield a weapon, although she had always preferred a javelin as a weapon as it suited her the most. Able to deal damage up close but allowing her choices at long range and some reach.

"Get some rest at the Inn." Duncan ordered, handing the Halfling a few silvers. "We leave tomorrow. I have some business to attend to." With that he was gone, vanishing into the crowd.  
>"You two go ahead." Roth said, turning to the two lovers. "I'm going to look around." Jowan nodded, taking the coins and walking towards the Inn, Lily following closely behind him. The former initiate gave the warlock one look, a single glance that lasted only a moment before she turned away.<p>

"So what brings you this way?" Roth jumped, turning to the voice to see a strange man, gray hair hung in front of dark eyes. He was tall, towering over Roth by a good foot, his body clad in silver scale armor, a large great sword at his back. Roth blinked before shaking his head, ridding himself of his surprise.

"We go to Ostagar. To join the Kings army." He stated, receiving a look from the warrior.

"Really?" the man asked, "When did the Wardens become part of the Kings army?" Roth sucked in a breath. "Think nothing of it lad." The man smiled, "I've been around a long time, longer than I care to remember. Name's Halam." Roth bowed slightly at the man.

"Roth." He announced, "Halam you say? That doesn't sound like a human name." The man chuckled, a deep rumble that seemed to shake the air around him.

"To be expected that an elf would pick that out." He rumbled, "No Tis not a human name. I, my younger brother and sister were found by a Dalish clan. Before hand we had been orphans, attempting to survive when they found us. We had no names to speak of so they gave us some. First was I Halam, then my brother Hanam, and finally my sister Bellanaris. They taught my silblings and myself everything we know." Roth gave the man a questioning look, he'd often heard that the Dalish marked those who came of age with the symbol of the god that they favored across their face.

'Although.' He thought, scratching his head, 'They aren't true Dalish, just Humans that were taught by them.'

"So are you going to Otsagar then? To join up with the army to fight back the darkspwan horde?" the Halfling asked.

"Against my better judgment yes." Halam confirmed. Roth eyed the man curiously.

"If you have no wish to be there why come at all?" Halam shrugged rolling his shoulders as he did so.

"Just a feeling I have." The warrior allowed. "Nothing you need concern yourself with master Warden." Halam waved off to the side. "You best go find some rest. I'll not hold you any longer." With that the giant turned and stomped away, not giving the Warlock the chance to respond. Roth sighed and with little else to do he turned to the inn. Glancing behind his back at the warrior only to find him gone.

"_That man._" Eleni intoned, appearing next to the Halfling, her eyes focused on where Halam had once been. "_I see great sadness within him. A sorrow unlike any I have seen before._" Roth gave the prophet a look.

"What kind of sorrow?" he asked. Eleni's eyes glazed over as she suddenly spoke.

"_Fire, death it all surrounds me. A mother torn from her son, a daughter killed in cold blood. I did nothing. Villages set ablaze, families torn apart. I did nothing. An oath made, a vow sworn. It made me stronger. Now I shall save all._" The spirit flinched, her eyes snapping back into focus as if she had been struck. "_I cannot make much more out. He has buried much of his past._" Roth gave the woman a confused glance.

"Buried with what?"

"_Death._"

_Dragon 9:30, 3__rd__ of Firstfall, Unknown Location_

Deep.

Deep was the sleep that encompassed him.

He was unsure of where he was. Or what he was. The being's mind shook as it tried to make out flashes of memory that stayed tantalizingly out of reach. He could not remember his name. His mind pondered, searching with all it could for its name yet came up frustratingly blank. A single word however echoed in his mind. He fought to comprehend the whisper, fought to comprehend his predicament. His mind fogged, slowing more and more.

Sleep. He needed to sleep, he needed to rest. He would learn off his name, of the echo later. He was tired. So very tired. Slowly his mind began to fade back into its slumber, all his thoughts and worries vanishing under the haze of his dreams. He dreamed of many things, some he couldn't remember. He remembered this dream though. He dreamed he had wings of fire.


End file.
